Sweet Cherry Kisses
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Ryou has been lonely ever since Bakura left to Egypt after obtaining his own body. Anzu notices this and feels bad. But when Atemu sees them hanging out he's not pleased. Full summary inside. It's too long for on here
1. Chapter 1: Bring Me To Life

Summary: Ryou has been lonely ever since Bakura left to Egypt after obtaining his own body. Anzu notices this and feels bad. But when Atem sees them hanging out he's not pleased. Her friends follow suit with Atem and Anzu leaves the group. Soon it becomes too much and Anzu and Ryou decide to leave Domino and start their new life elsewhere, but where will they go? 

Koki: Ok I've decided that this will have more than one chapter since I've been adding more detail than I thought I would but it shouldn't be too much. I don't like putting in too much cuz it bores some people who don't like to read that much but then again I like putting in a lot of detail cuz it helps with future writing so yea. Anyway I don't know how many chapters this will have but I know that it probably won't be anymore than five at the most. I alos have to keep the summary in mind as I end up changing whats happens cuzI never remember what the summary says. Oh what the hell /Stops what she's doing to write summary down/. I usually don't post a story til it's done so I can think of a summry. It's hard for me to come up with a summary if the story isn't done cuz I'm never sure what'll happen so yea. I might add a lemon...I don't know if I will. If I do the rating will go up. It's at T right now just to be safe. Well I hope you like it. It's kind of more like a setup chapter where you understand what's goin on and all. Well enjoy and please review...Reviews are like candy to me...if I don't get them alot I feel kinda down...Reviews are pick me ups cuz it lets me know there are some people who appreciate my writing. Onto the chapter!

-...- lyrics

-

* * *

- 

Ryou sighed as he glanced about the classroom. Everyone was still taking their test; he had finished minutes ago and was now waiting for the bell. It was unusually quiet in the room. He looked to his left where Bakura usually sat but it was empty. Normally he would be sitting there, flicking little paper footballs, which Ryou taught him how to make, at whomever he wanted, instead of completing his test. But Bakura was in Egypt now, back at his home, and he wouldn't be coming back. Ryou would never admit it to anyone but it hurt not having him here. After spending the last few years becoming adjusted to him, he felt as if he lost a piece of himself when he left. He became more distant from everyone again, just like he had when he first came to Domino. Soon the bell rang, ending the class period and signaling the end of school. He picked up his bag and, sliding his test off his desk, he gave it to the instructor before leaving, not noticing the pair of bright eyes watching him.

_-How can you see into my eyes  
__Like open doors  
__Leading you down into my core  
__Where I've become so numb- _

He stopped by his locker to unload some of his books before leaving but the combination lock decided to be stubborn and not allow him entry. He fought with it a few times until a soft voice stopped him.

"Need some help, Ryou?"

He turned to face the owner of the sweet voice, Anzu Mazaki, whose voice and face would be forever imprinted into his memory.

"Yeah…um…stupid thing won't open." He said, stepping back a bit.

"What's the combination?" She asked, leaning towards the door.

He gave her the numbers and watched as her nimble fingers effortlessly spun the dial and lifted the latch, letting the door swing open.

"There you go. You may have been turning it the wrong way." She said as she stepped back.

"Probably thank you." He said as he stepped up and began empting several books from his bag.

_-Without a soul…  
__My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find it there  
__And lead it back home- _

Anzu walked away. Looking back once with concern spilled across her face.

She was met up in the hall by her friends. They were all lost in their conversation but she didn't notice. She was lost in her own thoughts. So lost she didn't hear Yugi at first when he called her name. She started a bit and looked over to him. He had grown quite a bit in the last few years and was almost as tall as she was but still short a several inches.

"What is it Yugi?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm just thinking is all." She replied.

"Ok I was just wondering because you didn't say anything when Joey said something about your weight." He told her.

Anzu narrowed her eyes at Joey who sent Yugi a murderous look. She balled her hand in a fist and promptly knocked Joey to the ground then continued walking. Yugi felt there was really something bothering her but he wasn't one to force things. He would let her come out with it on her own.

_-(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and  
__Save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__Save me from the  
__Nothing I've become- _

Later that night Anzu was lying in bed. She couldn't go to sleep as her racing thoughts wouldn't allow her. Her mind was on Ryou all day. He was drawing into himself again and she seemed to be the only one who noticed. She knew of Bakura's departure to Egypt awhile back. Hell everybody knew since Atem made a big deal about how he couldn't be happier. Though he told them secretly that he wished Ryou had gone with him. Anzu didn't say anything but she couldn't believe he'd say that. Ryou was nothing like Bakura, in fact he was the complete opposite. Ryou was nice and sweet while Bakura was…well…not. In that moment, she'd lost any respect she had left for him now she was just polite to him because of Yugi and she didn't want to hurt him. She kept thinking of ways to help bring Ryou out of his shell…again. Then she decided that tomorrow she would ask Ryou if he would go to the park with her. She needed to talk with him. She felt bad for him, for losing someone so close to him (though Bakura would never agree with that). The decision put her mind at ease and soon she was able to fall asleep

_-Now that I know what I'm without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring me to life…- _

It had taken awhile before she was able to talk to Ryou. There was hardly ever a moment where Atem wasn't around her. She had to wait until the last period of the day where she and Atem didn't have the same class. When she entered the room, she quickly scanned it for Ryou as she only had a few minutes before class began to speak with him. She spotted him in the corner of the room, staring out the window. She approached him and sat on the desk in front of him. She figured he must've seen her in the corner of his eye because he whipped his head in her direction.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um…I was wondering something. Would you like to go to the park with me after school?" She asked hopefully.

'She wants to go to the park?...with me?' He thought, feeling some blood rush from his face.

"Please? I really want to talk to you but I'd rather not with my friends around." She pleaded before he could attempt to answer.

Ryou thought about it for a moment. 'What could she want to talk to me about?' he wondered. 'Well only one way to find out.'

"We can." He replied.

_-(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and  
__Save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone  
__(Save me)  
__Save me from the  
__Nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been livin a lie  
there's nothin inside)  
Bring me to life__- _

Anzu smiled brightly, making him happy that he pleased her.

"Great ok, is it all right if we meet by your locker? I have to stop at mine first." She suggested.

"That's fine." He said.

"Ok see ya then." She chirped as she hopped off the desk and walked over to her seat as the bell rang.

The end of class couldn't come fast enough for Ryou. He didn't know why he was so anxious. 'What does she want to talk to me for?' He wondered again. The bell rang suddenly starting him from his thoughts. 'I guess I'll find out soon.' He thought as he got up. He watched as Anzu darted from the room, no doubt to her locker which was on the other side of the huge building. He exited the class room, sliding through the crowd as he made his way to his locker. After several moments the crowd around him began to die down and he was leaning against his locker waiting for Anzu to appear. A few more minutes passed and she still hadn't come. 'You are so gullible. How do you know she isn't playing games with you?' came his ever so faithful conscience. He snorted at that, 'faithful conscience my ass'. That was like saying Bakura was an innocent person. After another minute, he heard light footsteps coming towards him. Looking up he spotted Anzu running towards him.

"I'm so sorry. There was a huge crowd, then my locker wouldn't open at first, then my friends stopped by and tried to get me to come to the arcade with them but I told them I had other plans and they wanted to know what-"

"Anzu it's all right." Ryou cut in, hushing the rambling girl.

Anzu blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Are you ready to go?"

Ryou nodded as he pushed off his locker and hoisted his bag further up on his shoulder. Their walk to the park was silent. They sat on a bench for a few minutes, watching all the people and their interactions.

_-Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead- _

"How are you, Ryou?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Please don't lie to me." She said almost painfully.

Ryou was a bit taken back by that. Was he really that transparent?

"I know you're not fine Ryou. You've become distant from everybody…again. What is going on? Is this because Bakura left?" She asked.

Ryou almost snorted in amusement. He had to hand it to her. She had one hell of a bloody radar.

"Or is it because of my friends?" She added.

'B-3 you've sunk my battleship.' Ryou thought in amusement.

"Of course I wouldn't blame you, with the way Atem's been gloating over Bakura's absence. He wasn't that bad…at least not to me." She continued.

'That's because he knew.' Ryou thought.

"Atem even had the balls to say he wished you had gone with him." She added.

Ryou was mildly surprised at what she just said; she only used that kind of language when she was really upset about something.

"So I know something is bothering you." She ended.

She realized then that his normally pale face was a light red.

"I can only assume my assumptions were correct, judging from your expression?" She asked as she reached over and lightly pinched a cheek.

"Yes, it's no surprise you were the only one who noticed." He answered.

"You shouldn't be doing this to your self. It's not healthy." She told him.

""I know." He muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Well everybody kinda stopped talking to him and I guess I just got used to it." He answered.

"Would you mind if I hung out with you…again?" She asked.

Anzu really felt sorry for him but she wasn't doing it out of pity. She really liked him and wanted to get to know him better.

"What about your friends?" He asked.

"It's not their decision who I hang out with." She replied, tilting her head at him.

"I don't mind, it's your decision." He said.

'That's just like Ryou.' She thought.

"I don't mind at all, the company would be nice." She said.

Ryou nodded as he looked down. He looked up at her through his hair. She was looking down to the side, watching all the other people around them. Ryou noticed as time went on, Anzu began to move closer to him. Then he realized she had her arms crossed and would shiver every now and then. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off to drop it over her shoulders. She started when he did that and looked over to him in surprise.

_-All of this time  
__I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark  
__But you were there in front of me  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything- _

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

Ryou shook his head. "No I'm fine. I was feeling a little hot anyway."

"Ok thanks." She said as she slid her arms through the sleeves.

"It's getting late. We should head home." Ryou said after awhile.

Anzu nodded as she looked up at the sky that was beginning to turn from a light shade of blue to a dark midnight shade of blue-black.

_-Without a thought  
__Without a voice  
__Without a soul  
__Don't let me die here  
__There must be something more  
__Bring me to life…!- _

"I'll walk you home." Ryou offered.

"Oh you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother." She said.

"It's not a problem really." Ryou said as he stood.

"Okay." She stood as well and they left the park.

"So do you want to meet up again tomorrow, if you're not busy?" Ryou asked.

"I have a ballet class but it ends earlier tomorrow. I won't get out until seven." She said.

"That's early?" He asked.

"Yeah I don't usually get out until nine and it starts at 4:30. It's a lot of work but it'll be worth it." She replied with a bright smile.

"Where is it?" He wondered.

"Um…it's St Palms Dance Academy, over on 40th." She replied.

"Hmm it's not that far." He mused.

"So do you want to go somewhere after that? We could go to a movie and maybe dinner." Anzu suggested.

"That's fine." Ryou agreed.

"Do you want to meet at my house or yours?" She asked.

"Yours is fine." He said as the wheels in his head turning as an idea formed in his head.

"All right well…oh here's my house." She said and they turned to walk up the path.

_-(Wake me up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Wake me up inside  
__(Save me)  
__Call my name and  
__Save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up)  
__Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up)  
__Before I come undone- _

"Well thanks for actually coming with me. I wasn't so sure you would agree to it." She said.

"It wasn't a problem." Ryou said.

"Ok…oh here's your jacket. I don't want you catching a cold." Anzu said as she pulled it off and handed it back to him.

"That's sweet of you." He replied.

Anzu smiled lightly. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ryou nodded.

"All right goodbye." She said.

Ryou waved as he turned and walked down the small stone path to the sidewalk. He turned to look back at her as he walked and noticed her reach into one of the small potted plants sitting on the rail of the porch then go back to her front door and open it. Smiling to himself, he said on his jacket and continued his way down the walk.

_-(Save me)  
__Save me from the  
__Nothing I've become  
__Bring me to life…  
__I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
__Bring me to life……- _


	2. Chapter 2: Give Unto Me

Koki: I give many thanks to my reviewers. Also I didn't realize until after I posted the first chapter that I spelled Atemu wrong so it's fixed in this chapter but I don't feel like going back and fixing it in the first chapter since it's not THAT big of an error but it will be correct from here on out, and now here's the next chapter! 

-

* * *

-

_-I've been watching you from a distance  
__The distance sees through your disguise  
__All I want from you is your hurting  
__I want to heal you  
__I want to save you from the dark-  
_  
Ryou noticed that during the day, Atemu would give him a glare every chance he got. It confused and worried him. Had he seen him and Anzu together? It made Ryou wonder if he had by the way he kept occupying Anzu at lunch so she wouldn't stop by and see him like she normally did when they thought she was in the bathroom or something. Right as the last bell rang for the end of school, Anzu hurried from class, no doubt in Ryou's mind it was so she wouldn't be late for her class. Once Ryou left school, he headed over to Anzu's house. He looked through some of the pots for a key. As he was looking under the small rocks sitting atop the soil, he noticed one of them looked a little odd. When he picked it up, he realized it was a fake rock but it looked remarkably like a real one. Then he noticed a small hinge on it. Turning it a bit, he pried it open and inside there was a small house key.

"That would be hard to find, it's a good hiding place. Of course living with Bakura, I ended up picking up some habits from him." He muttered as he went to the door and unlocked it.

When he got in, he went upstairs to Anzu's room. He had been to her house before and remembered where her room was. He went into her closet and looked for a small bag to use. He found one under a bunch of stuff and made sure it smelled all right before using it. He looked through her closet for about fifteen minutes before finally deciding on a dark red wine-colored turtleneck sweater and a black knee length skirt. The outfit would go well with the shoes she had worn to school that day so that wasn't gonna be a problem. He carefully folded them and placed them in the bag then zipped it up. He slung the strap over his shoulder as he went downstairs. He locked the door on his way out and slipped the key in his pocket in case someone was watching. He didn't want someone breaking in her house while they were gone. He decided to walk to the Academy where she was since he had around two hours till she got out. It took him about half an hour to get there. When he got inside the building, he went up to the desk and asked where Anzu Mazaki was.

_-Give unto me your troubles  
__I'll endure your suffering  
__Place unto me your burden  
__I'll drink your deadly…poison-_

The instructor was presently helping Anzu with a position when the door quietly opened. A few whispers spread through the other girls but Anzu ignored them as she was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. However when the teacher moved to assist another student, Anzu couldn't help but sneak a glance in the mirrors to see what the fuss was about. Shock and surprise flushed through her body when she saw Ryou sitting against one of the mirrors behind her. Their eyes met and he gave her a small wave. 'What are you doing here?' She mouthed. 'Just watching.' He responded. She was confused as to why he would come here. She didn't know he liked this kind of stuff but then again she didn't know much about him. The rest of the time seemed to fly by and soon the class was over.

"All right, we'll resume this tomorrow. Many of you are improving but I regret to say that some of you still need to work on your form. Practice makes perfect." The instructor said before dismissing them.

"I thought we were meeting at my house?" She asked in confusion as she approached him.

"Well I decided to surprise you." He answered.

"Well I'll need to go home so I can change; I don't have anything to wear out." She said.

"That's already taken care of." He said, emphasizing the bag on his shoulder.

Anzu frowned slightly as she looked in the bag. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him.

"Don't worry I stayed out of your dresser." He immediately defended himself.

"I know you wouldn't go in there. I was gonna ask how did you get in my house?" She asked.

"Oh well…you have a very good hiding spot for your key. But of course me being around Bakura forced me to become a very observant person so I was able to find it. I have it with me cuz I didn't know if someone was watching and I didn't want to risk your house being broken into." He answered.

"That would make sense." She said as she took the bag from him. "I just have to shower quickly to get all the sweat off so I'll be back as soon as I can." She said.

"It's all aright. Take all the time you need, I don't mind waiting." He said.

Anzu blushed lightly. "All right I'll be right back."

_-Why should I care if they hurt you  
__Somehow it matters more to me  
__Than if I were hurting myself  
__Save you…I'll save you- _

'What is wrong with me? I can't seem to stop blushing around him.' She thought as the hot water sprayed over her body. 'Do I like him? I admit something drew me to him when I first met him. But I thought it was just because I felt sorry for him and I was just being nice. After all this time do I really like him? I guess time will only tell.' She thought. She shut off the water and began drying off. She was so glad she always packed an extra bra and panties so she wouldn't have to wear the same pair she wore during class. She hurriedly changed into the clothes Ryou brought her then looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit she looked good and he had a good eye. She brushed her hair, relieving it of the knots it gathered in the messy bun she put it up in during class. She tossed her clothes in her large gym bag along with the smaller bag and stuffed the bag in her locker.

"Hey Anzu who's that guy you were talking to?" asked one of her classmates.

"He's just a friend." She replied.

"Arrghh! Most of your friends are guys…really hot ones at that. When are you gonna start dating and stop befriending?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess when I find the right guy." Anzu replied.

"Well you should give this one a chance, I just talked to him. He seems really nice and he looks really cute." Her friend continued.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Anzu said as she turned to face her.

"You do that."

Anzu laughed. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left.

"Bye!"

_-Fear not the flame of my love's candle- _

Anzu met up with Ryou in the main entrance hall.

"Where is the bag?" He asked.

"Oh I stuffed it in my locker. I can get it tomorrow." She replied.

"Oh ok."

They elapsed into silence for a moment.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Anzu asked.

"Well I've wanted to see Devil's Rejects, it seemed interesting. What about you?" Ryou said.

"I want to see 'The Skeleton Key', it looked really good." Anzu said.

"Hmm don't think I've seen the previews for that. What's it about?" He asked.

"Well there this live-in nurse who is hired to take care of an elderly woman's ailing husband in their huge mansion out in the Louisiana delta. She's curious about the old couple and their house so she begins to explore. There's this key, it's a skeleton key that unlocks every door, and using it she discovers a hidden room that holds a deadly and terrifying secret. The previews were really good and when I looked it up online and read the description, I was even more hooked so yea." She said.

"That sounds interesting. We can go see that if you want." Ryou suggested.

"All right. We can see 'Devil's Rejects' another time." Anzu agreed.

"Ok."

_-Give unto me your troubles  
__(Fear not the flame of my love's candle)  
__I'll endure your suffering  
__(Let it be the sun in your world of darkness)  
__Place unto me your burden  
__(Give unto me all that frightens you)  
__I'll drink your deadly poison…  
__(I'll have your nightmares for you if you'll sleep…soundly…)- _

When they got to the movie theater, they purchased their tickets and refreshments then went into the room where the movie was and sat about six rows from the front. About an hour into the movie, they had already eaten half the popcorn and now the bucket sit forgotten at their feet, their soda already gone. Anzu was practically sitting on the edge of her seat. She seemed scared but couldn't stop watching. One scene made her jump backwards and latch onto Ryou's arm, hiding her face in the sleeve of his jacket. Once she pulled away to watch the movie, he laid his arm along the back. A few moments later she buried her face in his jacket again. This time he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. She turned her head to watch the movie but didn't move off. After the movie, they went across the street to a small restaurant. It wasn't too fancy nor was it a hole in the wall. They discussed the movie along with a few other things while they ate.

"You were so scared I didn't think your face was ever gonna leave my arm." Ryou joked.

"Shut up." Anzu muttered, glaring at him half-heartedly as a blush crept up onto her face.

Ryou laughed. He was becoming a little more carefree and easygoing around her and he liked it. Anzu noticed it as well and hoped it would stay that way.

"I'm like that with horror films. I'll be scared but I won't stop watching it because I want to know what happens. I was like that around Bakura and Marik. I was scared as hell of them but I didn't let it show though I'm sure they knew." She said.

"Yeah they did." Ryou said with a small smile on his face and they both burst out laughing.

"Though I noticed that after Battle City Marik seemed to be nicer to me." She said.

"That's because Malik looked to you as a sister and Marik eventually saw that you weren't like your friends so he started treating you better." Ryou explained.

"What about Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"He never actually hated you; you just got on his nerves at first. He wasn't used to women in our time. They were more subdued in his time. Eventually he got used to you though he wanted to kill all the other females cuz they wouldn't leave him alone." Ryou told her.

Anzu laughed. "I don't blame him, I wanted to do the same they were so annoying." She sighed as she put her fork down on her plate and sat back.

"Full?" He asked.

Anzu nodded. "I think I ate half a cow and a whole head of lettuce." She replied.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah I just gotta use the bathroom first." She said as she slid out of the booth.

While she was gone, Ryou paid the bill and left a tip. He stood when she approached the table and they left. They were glad for the walk home so they could work off their fullness and work it through their system. They talked the whole way to Anzu's house and didn't realize they had arrived until they almost passed it. Ryou gave her back her key before he forgot.

"Close your eyes." She said suddenly.

"Why?" He asked in slight confusion.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, just trust me." She said.

"All right." He said as he slowly closed his eyes.

There was a slight shuffle of movement and then he felt something close over his mouth. He opened his eyes in shock to find it was Anzu kissing him. He mentally froze for a minute before snapping out of it and responding. Anzu freaked for a second when he didn't respond but calmed and relaxed into the kiss when he did respond. After a minute Ryou slid his hands into her hair, holding her head firmly as he began to intensify the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slowly parted her lips, gliding her tongue along his as it slid in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid an arm around her waist, his other arm lined along her spine as his hand sunk deep in her hair. She gave a small squeal when he squeezed too hard and he let up a bit. They only stopped when Anzu pushed back so she could intake some much needed air. If they didn't need air to survive who knows how long they would've gone on?

"Wow." She breathed.

That was all she could say. Ryou blushed a bit. He thought he may have gone a bit too far but she apparently didn't mind.

"So I guess I'' see you tomorrow?" Ryou asked.

Anzu nodded; her mind still in a daze from his kiss.

"Goodnight." He said as he leaned in to kiss her once more. Anzu didn't hesitate to open her mouth. They finally parted and Anzu went inside as Ryou walked to the sidewalk and headed home. Off in the distance was a figure who had been watching everything and he was not pleased at all.

_-Fear not the flame of my love's candle…- _

Anzu arrived at school in a lighter mood. She was earlier than usual so not many people were there. On her way to her locker, she was grabbed and dragged into an empty classroom as she passed by it. She nearly screamed until she realized it was Atemu.

"What is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"Why are with him?" He asked…well more like demanded.

She gave him a confused look.

"Don't play stupid with me. Why are you with that fucking tomb raider!" He exclaimed again.

"Bakura's not here so that would be a little hard to do." She stated.

Atemu walked up to her and promptly backhanded her. She looked up at him in surprise, her hand coming up to cradle her cheek.

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about." He said.

"If you're talking about Ryou, I don't see how that's any of your concern." She replied coolly.

"I don't want you around that trash!" He exclaimed.

"Ryou is not trash and I can't believe the way you are treating him. He did nothing wrong!" She retaliated hurtfully.

"He was housing that bastard." Atemu said through gritted teeth.

"That wasn't by choice and you know it. Bakura wasn't that bad, at least not to me. At least I gave him a chance. That's probably why he left. He couldn't stand it here because of the way he was being treated, same thing with Malik and Marik. I don't blame them for hating you so much. You've become such an unforgiving, cold-hearted bastard. You're almost like Kaiba but at least he knows how to care for someone other than himself." She snapped at him.

Anzu was amazed at herself. She didn't think she could ever stand up to him, or defend Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Kaiba all at the same time.

"Whose side have you been on this whole time?" He asked after a silent moment.

"I used to be on yours…until the real you came out and I saw the way you treated people. I used to have a lot of respect for you but now it's gone. I actually used to have a crush on you but you broke my heart that day when Bakura left because of what you said about Ryou." She answered.

"You're not my father Atemu and you can't tell me who I can and cannot see. I like Ryou and I will continue seeing him if I wish. Good day." She added before leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

_-Let it be the sun in your world of…darkness…- _

-

* * *

- 

Koki: Please review! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Anywhere

Ok I'm sorry for the long wait but I got like halfway through the chapter and couldn't really think of anything. But now it's finished and I'm slowly working on chapter for. Also, I've gone back and added in lyrics that I thought went with each chapter...it took awhile to find the right one...and of course I ended up going with Evanescence songs for the first three chapters. I have no idea yet what song I'll use for the next one if I use any at all. So here's the chapter enjoy!

-

* * *

-

Ryou was waiting by the school gates after school. She wasn't in class but he knew she was at school because he had seen her earlier and he was really worried. Especially after reading the note she left in his locker.

_Meet me after school, by the front gate_

_-Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me  
__And dear my love haven't you longed to be free  
__I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
__And at sweet night you are my own…  
__Take my hand-_

That was it. No further explanations. He looked towards the front of the school and saw Anzu walking towards him. He frowned as he noted the look on her face. It wasn't angry nor was it sad. It was devoid of any emotion but he could see her inner struggle to keep it that way. However when she looked up at him, her mask slipped and she nearly burst into tears.

"Anzu what's wrong?" He asked, his voice was deep with concern.

It took her a moment before she was able to speak.

"I came to school early this morning. On my way to my locker, Atemu grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom. I guess so he could talk to me privately. He began asking why I was hanging out with you and started calling you names and all. He got upset when I began defending you…(long pause)…and then Malik, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba. When he asked me whose side have I been on…" She trailed off, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Ryou waited patiently for her to continue.

"I told him everything. About how I used to respect him, that I even liked him but those feelings are no longer there after what he said about you that day Bakura left. And then…he must've told my friends during third period right before lunch. I don't have that class with them. We usually meet up before we go to the cafeteria. Well they did show up but…" Her voice trailed again.

"But what Anzu? What happened?" Ryou exclaimed.

"They all listened to him and took his side. Then I said that if this is how they were going to treat you, then I didn't want any part of them anymore." She answered, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down. "The worst part was they didn't say anything. They weren't shocked or hurt; they just turned and walked away." She added, nearly in tears.

Ryou was shocked that they would do that to her. Then she started crying and Ryou immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"It'll be all right Anzu." He told her.

"It really hurts. I've known them since we were little; I can't believe they would do this to me." She said.

"I know." He whispered as he rubbed her back.

He spotted her group of friends walking a few yards away. He could feel his anger building up. He managed to get Anzu to stop crying and walk with him. He took her to her house and asked if she was hungry.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat right now. I won't be able to keep it down. I think I'll go lay down. She said.

"All right, now if you need me I'll be downstairs, ok?" He told her.

Anzu nodded. Then she suddenly hugged him and kissed his cheek. Pulling back, she took his hands in hers.

"Thank you for being patient and so understanding with me…I really appreciate it." She said as she looked at their intertwined hands.

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me…you just have to ask." He said.

"I will. Thank you Ryou." She repeated then turned and went upstairs.

_-We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where love is more than just your name-_

The next day when they went to school, Anzu never felt more out of place then she did at that moment. Usually she met up with her friends before school started but from now wouldn't be. It eased the pain a bit knowing Ryou was there with her but it still hurt. And she knew it would be some time until she got over it. Ryou silently watched Anzu as the days passed on. They still went out, she still went to her classes but he noticed that a little piece of her would fall away with each passing day as if she were a jigsaw puzzle that was coming apart. Ryou thought of taking Anzu away from Domino but he didn't know when nor did he know if it would do her any good. He knew summer break was coming up soon; they had about two weeks left. He decided to surprise her with a trip; he just needed to make a phone call first. When the two weeks went up by, Anzu sprung a surprise of her own.

"My ballet instructor wants to send me to another academy for the summer to further my training." She exclaimed gleefully.

"Where?" He asked in slight alarm but he didn't let it show, she was genuinely happy about something for the first time in the last few weeks and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Egypt…Cairo more specifically. Ironically it's right by where Isis lives." She answered as she sat in his lap.

Ryou started to laugh which greatly confused Anzu.

"What is so funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was planning on taking you out of the country." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Ironically to that very city." He answered with a smile.

A smile broke out on Anzu's face. She tilted her face to him and dropped a kiss on his lips. As she moved to stand, he pulled her back in his lap and kissed her.

_-I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
__No one knows who we are there  
__All I want is to give my life only to you  
__I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
__Let's run away I'll take you there!-_

They began their preparations the next day. Anzu told her instructor she would go to the Academy and she was wished the best of luck by her classmates. Every summer the instructor would send a student to an academy best suited for them and she knew it would be only a matter of time before her turn came; she had seen the signs for weeks and now it had finally come.

She was glad Ryou would be there with her, she was going to need all of his support; she still wasn't quite over the betrayal of her friends. Normally she would be celebrating with them about this next step in her life but ala that would never happen. Tonight they were leaving and no one would know until they were gone. They were to arrive early in the afternoon and Isis would meet them at the airport to pick them up. They arrived at the house about an hour after their plane landed.

"Where is Malik? I wanted to say 'hi' before going to lie down." Anzu asked Isis.

"Oh, he won't be back until later this evening. He, Marik, and Bakura had to go out of town for a few days to retrieve an artifact for me. It's taking awhile because they went by camel instead." She replied.

Ryou looked at her in surprise. "Bakura's here?" He asked.

"Oh yes, he came to visit for about a week." Isis answered.

"I'm feeling a little jet-lagged so I think I'll turn in for a bit." Anzu said.

"All right. I'll come wake you later on to eat." Ryou said.

"Ok." She agreed as she stretched up a bit to give him a kiss.

He watched her walk away until she disappeared down the hall then turned back to Isis who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I see you two are together?" She asked.

"Yes for about a month now." He replied.

"So what brings you here?" Isis asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Well Anzu has been sent to a ballet academy near here by her instructor to help further her training." Ryou began as he sat down.

"Really? That's wonderful." Isis exclaimed.

"Yes well I had originally planned on bringing her here to get away from Domino because of Atemu." He told her.

"What happened?" Isis asked with a confused frown as she set their drinks on the table.

"Well he didn't like the fact that Anzu was hanging out with me. He had cornered her in a classroom and demanded that she stop seeing me. Well she said no and that upset him. He told her friends and they confronted her. She told them that if they were going to treat me this way then she wanted no part of them and they just walked away. She was in such a horrible state for the next two weeks but yet she acted as if nothing happened. She's not quite over it yet but I know it'll come in time." Ryou explained.

"Oh dear…my brother's will not be happy if they hear this." Isis said.

Ryou shook his head in agreement. Their conversation continued until late in the afternoon. Ryou went to wake Anzu so that she could eat. After they ate, Ryou went to go lay down as jetlag was beginning to take its toll on him.

_-We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where no one needs a reason-_

"Anzu come with me would you? I have something that you could wear that would be more suitable for the weather." She offered.

"All right." Anzu said as she followed her.

Isis gave her a long flowing white skirt with a low neck, long sleeved, white, mid-drift baring shirt. Both were made of a thin material so she wouldn't get hot but her skin wouldn't be barbequed in the scorching midday sun. She helped her tieback he long hair so her neck would stay cool.

"Thank you very much Isis." Anzu said.

"It's not a problem. Perhaps we can go into town in the next day or so to get you a few things." Isis suggested.

"That would be nice." Anzu agreed.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and cleaning the place up a bit.

-

Ryou woke early in the evening and went outside. When he stepped foot outside, he saw Malik, Marik and Bakura on their way back. He stood, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for them to approach. Marik was the first to notice him.

"This isn't the welcome I was hoping for." He said.

"Guess you'll just have to keep on dreaming then won't you Marik?"

Bakura snapped his head up, diverting his attention away from the camel and looked up at the house; a familiarity that he once had returned in an instant.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Visiting-" He began.

"Ryou?" a female voice called out.

"While she is here to attend a nearby dance academy." He continued.

'She?' was Malik, Marik, and Bakura's thought. Their unsaid question was answered when she stepped outside, her long hair now blowing lightly in the breeze.

"What is she doing here?" Marik asked.

"I said she was attending a nearby dance academy. There are other reasons as well of which I will explain. However, I assume dinner is ready so the explanation will have to wait until later." Ryou replied then followed Anzu into the house. The three guys each exchanged a confused look before tying up the camels and going inside as well.

_-Forget this life  
__Come with me  
__Don't look back  
__You're safe now  
__Unlock your heart  
__Drop your guard  
__No one's left to stop you now-_

Nighttime found the guys outside around a small fire. The fire was more of a light source than anything else as they were trying to play a game of cards but the wind was making it a bit difficult. They finally put a rock on the cards they laid down so they wouldn't get blown away.

"So why is the girl here Ryou?" Marik asked as he looked at his cards.

"Atemu." He answered and that was all he needed to say.

Then, just as suspected, three pairs of eyes rose up to look at him.

"Ahem…what did you say?" Bakura asked.

"You heard what I said." Ryou replied.

"What did he do now?" Malik asked.

"He abandoned Anzu and made her friends do the same." He answered then he told them the whole story. "And she's been a wreck ever since though you wouldn't know it by looking at her." He threw down two cards.

As Bakura was looking at his hand, contemplating what to do, his vision was momentarily blinded as something dark and soft was laid over his eyes. He growled softly in irritation.

"Lay one harmful hand on her…" Ryou began, letting his voice trail away.

Anzu smiled a bit at Ryou. Her smile wavered and her body froze up when she felt Bakura's hand go up her arm. She sucked in a breath sharply as his hand glided over her waist towards her back. She jumped, gasping aloud when that same hand groped her behind, making her hands fly from his face. She narrowed her eyes angrily and pushed back from him, slapping him on his back.

"Ass." She muttered.

He chuckled slightly as he moved away.

"Yes I know. You have a nice one too." He replied.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." She said.

"Take it however you want I don't care." He told her.

Anzu stuck her tongue out a t him, making a face as she sat down beside Ryou and looked at his hand. Ryou smiled inwardly, happy they were getting along.

"Do you know when you're classes are supposed to start?" Malik asked.

"No not yet. I have to go there and find out." She replied, keeping her eyes trained on the cards in Ryou's hand and the ones the other guys were placing down.

-Two Months Later-

"Anzu! You're going to be late if you don't come on!" Ryou yelled to her from outside.

"I know I'm trying to hurry!" She yelled back.

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed; he knew that meant another ten or fifteen minutes. Then he got an idea that would speed her up.

"You insisted that the guys should go even though you know they don't want to. Don't make one of them come in there after you." He threatened.

"Like hell we will." Malik snapped.

"5…4…-" The other guys looked at him in confusion. "3…2…1…"

Anzu came darting out of the house right then.

"No!…no that's all right." She said.

The three guys snickered at this.

"All right come on." Ryou said.

Anzu was surprised when he lead her to a car.

"It's too far to go by camel and I don't want you to get overheated before you go on stage." Ryou explained at seeing her questioning expression.

She smiled at his sweet gesture. "Ok let's go." She said as she jumped into the car.

_-We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where love is more than just your name…-_


	4. Chapter 4: Good Enough

Ok...I'm really sorry but I completely forgot about this last chapter! For awhile I couldn't find a song to fit this and then I forgot about the story but now I have a song. So I hope you'll forgive me for this EXTREMELY late update.

* * *

_-Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you-_

A few days later, Ryou and Anzu were on a plane on their way back to Domino. Time flew by fast that summer and now they had to return for school. Anzu was nervous about going back and having to face her friends. Sensing her distress, Ryou reached over and incased her hand in his, massaging little circles over the top of her hand with his thumb. She looked over at him, smiling a bit in appreciation.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be fine." He whispered.

_-Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you-_

She nodded. "I know, I just don't know what we're going to do about them. My friends… or lack of at the moment… are going to flip." She replied, glancing across the aisle at Marik, Malik and Bakura, who were sleeping.

Isis had allowed them to take her private jet but sadly could not go along because a new exhibit had just opened at her museum in Cairo. Somehow Ryou got them to come. Anzu didn't know what he said or did to convince them but it worked.

"It'll be fine. Believe me, they can hold their own." Ryou told her.

Anzu had to agree. She was hoping they'd put Yami in his place. He needed a wake-up call badly and knew that if anyone could do it, they could.

_-Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel…-_

The plane began its descent shortly after and Anzu's anxiety increased. Ryou continuously tried to keep her calm and was able to do so for a bit. They gathered their belongings and left the airport, Malik having to drag Marik and Bakura along, both refusing to wake completely. As arranged, there was a car waiting outside to take them to Anzu's house. The ride was long and as soon as they entered the car, everyone fell back asleep, save for Ryou who stayed awake during the ride to keep watch. It seemed to take forever before they finally reached Anzu's house. To his surprise, there on the porch, sat Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Anger filled him when he saw them but it stopped upon seeing Anzu exiting the car in anticipation for her reaction. She stopped short, blocking the doorway and Marik.

"Woman what did you stop for?"

Hearing Marik's complaint, Ryou pulled Anzu aside so he could get out. Almost simultaneously, Malik, Marik, and Bakura stepped out of the car and the looks on the face of the three on her porch was priceless.

_-Good enough  
I feel good enough  
For you…-_

"Well, well, well…look what we have here." Bakura drawled out, a smirk forming on his lips as he leaned against the roof of the car.

Malik and Marik chuckled. Anzu gulped and licked her lips nervously as she grasped Ryou's hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

The three boys glanced at each other nervously. A bit of their nerve dissipated upon seeing those three come out of the car.

'This might be a bit harder.' Yugi thought.

"Um…we wanted to talk to you…a-about what Atemu had said before-before you left." He answered shakily.

_-Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you-_

"I think she's been through enough." Ryou spat bitterly.

"It's all right Ryou." Anzu whispered to him. "What do you have to say?" She asked them.

"We wanted to ask you for your forgiveness." Joey said.

Anzu sucked in a sharp breath in surprise. Then something occurred to her.

"How did you know I'd be coming back today?" She frowned in confusion.

"Oh…Yugi pulled a favor from Kaiba and got the flight records from him." Tristan answered.

"I assume this will be a long and oh-so-meaningful conversation but it's getting chilly and I would like to go inside." Malik griped as he wrapped his jacket tighter around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot you guys aren't used to such cold temperatures." Anzu said as she walked up the front steps with Ryou close behind, keeping a watchful eye on the three traitors; not trusting them at all.

_-And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you-_

Anzu opened the door letting everyone in then led them to the living room. Anzu sat in between the coffee table and the couch. Ryou sat on the couch behind her, his legs on either side of her. Malik and Marik sat on either side of Ryou while Bakura seated himself in the armchair beside Marik. The other three boys were on the couch across from them.

"What do you want to tell me? What did Atemu say?" She asked.

"He told us that the two of you had been dating for quite awhile but kept it underwraps. At first we were a bit put off that you didn't tell us or at least me. Then he said that you were cheating on him with Ryou and called you a few colorful words along with that. Then a few days ago we were over at Joey's, hanging out and having a few drinks. Apparently Atemu had too much and that's when we found out the truth." Yugi explained.

"Oh that is rich." Malik laughed.

_-Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream-_

Bakura looked at Anzu to see her reaction and was surprised to see her calm expression. He was impressed with how well she was handling this. Most women would've been in a screaming fit. But then again, Anzu was not like most women.

"And you believed him? You honestly believed that I would _ever_ do that?" She asked.

Her icy tone sent shivers down their spines.

"No we didn't. We had a suspicion that something was wrong and we wouldn't spy on you, but by the time we found out the truth, you were gone. We didn't know where you were so we asked Kaiba to locate you for us." Yugi continued.

"And he just did this out of the 'goodness of his heart'?" She asked.

"No…Yugi had to duel him first and beat his sorry ass." Joey said proudly.

"Where is Atemu now? It seems none of us can really go anywhere without him watching all the time." Anzu asked.

Yugi shrugged. "We don't know. We haven't seen him since the day he confessed."

_-Can't believe that I feel good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good-_

Anzu nodded as she looked down.

"I don't know how long it'll take for me to forgive you…if I am able to. What you did to me was hurtful and you broke my heart. I have never felt such betrayal in my life." She finally told them.

They nodded, hanging their heads in shame.

"So um…what did you do while you were in Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"My dance instructor sent me to an academy in Cairo that taught a more advanced ballet. We stayed with Isis and visited while we were there." Anzu replied.

"Really? How was it?" He asked.

"It was good. We had a show at the end. They taped it and gave us a copy. I have it if you would like to see it." She offered.

"Sure that would be great." They agreed.

Malik, Marik and Bakura all groaned, earning themselves a whap on the head as Anzu passed by them to put the tape in her VCR.

"Haven't we suffered enough? I almost fell asleep the first time." Malik complained.

"Actually that was just in the car. You did fall asleep during it." Ryou outed.

Malik glared at him then winced as Anzu hit him again.

_-And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall-_

Now it was night and the guys had gone home. Malik, Marik and Bakura were sprawled out in the guest room, after a long fight over who got the bed. They finally settled it over Rock, Paper, Scissors. Anzu and Ryou departed to her room and were getting ready for bed.

"Ryou do think I was right in granting them amnesty?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well it's really your decision Anzu." He replied.

Anzu nodded.

_-Pour real life down on me-_

"We should be worrying more about Atemu. He poses more of a threat." Ryou told her.

"I know….you're right. I just don't know what I'm going to do about him. I mean we're going to have to face him sooner or later because of the lies he's told." She said.

Ryou nodded his understanding as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Would one of the guys be able to find him?" She asked.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. They might but I don't know for sure. We'd have to ask." He answered.

_-Cuz I can't hold on to anything this good enough-_

"Well I guess I could ask them tomorrow if I don't see Atemu." She said.

"We should be going to bed if we want to get up in the morning." Ryou said.

"Oh right school…damn." She said as she slid under the covers and nestled beside Ryou, wrapping her arms tight around his waist.

_-Am I good enough for you to love me too?-_

Ryou chuckled at her statement as he encased her in his arms.

"Oh and thank you Ryou." She began.

"For what?" He asked with a small frown.

"For being so nice to me and for being there when no one else was." She answered.

_-So take care what you ask of me…-_

"You're welcome and don't you worry, I will always be here." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, hugging him tighter as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'For forever I will be here.' He promised before succumbing to sleep.

_-Cuz I can't say no...-_


End file.
